Chaque fleur attire sa mouche
by Nekorome
Summary: J'ai décidé d'entrer dans la 11ème division mais trouver sa place dans toute cette testostérone quand on est une fille est assez difficile. Mais bon on a au moins un point en commun : l'amour des combats. KenpachiXOC


"CHAQUE FLEUR ATTIRE SA MOUCHE"

Aujourd'hui commençait la semaine du printemps. Certes l'air été doux, les fleurs fraîches et aux milles et une couleurs mais c'était la périodes des "entretiens". La période où les nouveaux diplômés, entre autres, postulaient pour une place dans une des 13 divisions du Seireitei. Chaque candidat choisissait la division s'adaptant le plus à son caractère et à ses capacités.

Je faisais la queue avec d'autres candidats à l'extérieur du QG de la 11ème division. Nous étions des milliers, repartis sur plusieurs dizaines de files. La population en elle-même définissait la constitution de la 11ème divisions ; que des mâles, dont 40% étaient des diplômés de l'Académie, tous semblaient alcooliques et bruyants. Mais tous étaient que de muscle contrairement à moi.

J'étais certainement la seule femme des environs, cachée sous la capuche noire de ma cape.

Je n'avais aucun diplôme et venais du 80ème district du Rukongai Sud. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais choisis la 11ème division, car tous le monde y est admis tant qu'il est fort, pas besoin de dossier, de diplôme ou de garant.

Mais bon voilà les membres du 11ème ne sont que des mâles (mis à part le Lieutenant) et pensent que les femmes ne sont que des moyens pour assouvir certains de leurs besoins. J'ai donc décidé de cacher le fait que j'étais une femme pour avoir toutes les chances de mon côté.

Je faisais la queue pour m'enregistrer, entre ces "murs" il y avait vraiment de quoi me sentir ridiculement fragile mais j'avais envie de changement. De quitter cette "vie" pour devenir plus forte. Peut être aussi que j'en avais marre de errer sans but. Mais c'était sûrement le seul moyen pour quitter la dureté du Rukongai.

Devant les portes des Shinigami installés à des tables enregistraient les candidats. Cela prit un certain temps. En attendant certains dormaient, d'autres s'échauffaient, et d'autres pique-niquaient.

Après 6 heures d'attentes, je pus enfin m'enregistrer. Un shinigami qui ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder me donna un papier avec un numéro 613 que je colla sur l'avant de ma cape, et me dit de rejoindre le groupe dans le dojo derrière lui. Je m'exécuta.

Dans le dojo on était 50 candidats. A la table des juges se trouvait le lieutenant, le 3ème et 4ème siège semblaient discuter de comment aller se dérouler l'épreuve. Le Capitaine n'était pas présent.

- Hé le minus tu t'es perdu ? Railla un des candidats en me regardant, il portait le numéro 564, mesurait environ deux mètres et été aussi large mais certainement pas que de muscle. Les autres se mirent à rire.

Je les ignorai.

- Quoi t'as tellement les foies que t'as perdu ta langue?

Il s'avança dans ma direction, à l'écart du groupe au fond du dojo. Il était vraiment très grand mais j'avais l'habitude, mesurant 1,60m la plupart des gens me paraissent grands. Il essayé certainement de m'intimider. En situation de stresse il s'en prenait au plus "faible" dans le but de se rassurer.

Il se tenait à une dizaines centimètres de mon visage, son haleine de cheval me piqua les yeux.

Il s'apprêtait à poser une mains sur mon épaule et avant même que mon cerveau comprenne la situation, mon corps avait déjà bougé. Je lui fit une prise de judo il se retrouva sur le dos, prit en clé de coude.

Une voix retentit, c'était celle du 3ème siège, un chauve dénommait Madarame Ikkaku :

- Hé garder vos force pour votre test!

- Oups désolé j'ai oublié mes bonnes manières, il est vrai qu'on ne doit pas s'en prendre aux handicapés. Lançai-je. 564 n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Madarame Ikkaku se leva et prit la parole :

- Vous allez vous affronter un par un- commença-t-il

- Non. Battez vous et le dernier debout sera le vainqueur! S'écria joyeusement le lieutenant.

Je lâchais le 564.

Il eut un instant de silence, le temps pour les juges de se rasseoir, avant que des cris de guerres se firent entendre. Le dojo c'était transformé en champs de bataille.

Un homme me lança un coup de poing mais je ne le laissa pas finir son geste et le frappa au ventre. Il tomba, inconscient.

Du sang et des cris. J'allais adorer cette division.

Je combattis sans prendre un seul coup, c'était si simple. Je n'eus même pas besoin d'utiliser mon Zanpakuto.

Au final, il ne restait plus que moi et l'homme n°564. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et dit :

- Tu as eu de la chance jusqu'ici mais seul le plus fort va gagner. C'est à dire moi.

- tu sais au lieu de perdre ta ridicule énergie à blablater que dirais-tu d'agir pour une fois dans ta vie?

J'adorais remettre ce genre de mec arrogant à sa place. Je lui fis signe d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit, je le laissais me frapper plusieurs fois. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est faire tomber ma cape, dévoilant mon visage et mon kimono de soie rouge. Les juges hoquetèrent.

564 semblait pris au dépourvu.

-Tu frappes comme une fille. Cantonais-je, avant de lui donner coup de poing au visage. Il traversa la pièce, pour finir dans le mur, derrière les juges.

Le combat fini je regarda les juges pour voir les visages ébahis des 3ème et 4ème sièges et le visage souriant du lieutenant.

Le 4ème siège, dénommait Yumichika, sembla se reprendre.

- Félicitations tu es admis dans la 11ème division. Nom et Prénom? Taille? Poids?

- Aoi Ouka. 1,63m et 51kg.

Il prit note.

- Youhou! s'écria la petite lieutenant en me sautant dans les bras. Je ne serais plus la seule fille! Je suis Yachiru. Dis tu aimes les bonbons? Ils ont l'air long tes cheveux, ils t'arrivent où?

Elle était accrochée à mon cou. Et continuait à me poser pleins de questions. Mais fut interrompu par Yumichika.

- Va rejoindre les autres à la cantine.

- Je vais venir avec toi! Lança Yachiru.

Je quitta le dojo sans échanger aucune parole ni regard.

J'étais assise à une table avec Yachiru, nos plateaux entre nous. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une femme dans la 11ème division). Mais ils ne me dérangèrent en aucune façon. J'avais l'habitude des regards des hommes.

La petite Yachiru était un vrai moulin à parole mais au moins sa voix couvrait les remarques désobligeantes de certains hommes présents à la cantine si bien que pour la remercier je lui offris mon dessert. Ce qui la fit m'apprécier encore plus.

Yumichika et Ikkaku entrèrent, le silence se fût. Et ce dernier dit :

- Venez avec nous, on va vous montrer où vous allez loger à partir de maintenant.

On quitta le bâtiment principal. Ils nous montrèrent les salles d'entraînements, les appartements du Capitaine qui se trouvèrent isolés de tout au fond de la cour, les bains ouverts, et le dortoir. Une énorme pièce où chacun disposait d'un futon, et d'un coffre.

Yumichika s'adressa à moi, alors que tous les autres nouvelles recrues étaient occupées à découvrir les lieux.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu de femmes dans la 11ème division nous n'avons donc pas de structure réservées aux femmes dans notre division.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je me débrouillerai.

Durant les 6 jours suivant de nouveaux arrivant prirent place au dortoir, tous des hommes et tous surpris de ma présence. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait vu le Capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi, qui d'après Yachiru était partis jouer. Mais d'après les rumeur c'est un homme effrayant, et sans pitié. J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer.

Mais ma vie parmi les hommes n'était pas des plus facile. Pour le bain je le prenais en dernier, et pour dormir je gardais mes vêtement un nouvelle habitude pas très confortable. C'est pas que je suis pudique, mais vivre parmi des hommes et une chose mais être mater 24h/24h serait beaucoup trop épuisant.

Ce soir aller se tenir la cérémonie pour les nouvelle recrues du Seireitei. Durant cette cérémonie les nouveaux reçoivent leur badge de shinigami des mains du Commandant, sous les yeux des Capitaines . Et une fête s'en suit.


End file.
